


and then there was you

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Slow Burn in 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is a Baratheon, Lyabert Babies, Married Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, mentions of original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: It all comes down to a matter of time. Robert and Lyanna in 50 sentences.





	and then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> for [bythunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder), who asked for it.

#01 – Comfort

 

When all is said and done, they stand and turn to face the smiling crowd; the comfort of being wed in Winterfell's godswood isn't enough to make her smile.

 

*****

 

#02 – Kiss

 

There is no kiss before a septon, after exchanging vows, no kiss to pledge their love; there is a kiss in the middle of rowdy and drunk men, and then his voice booms across the Great Hall as he whisks her away from groping hands.

 

*****

 

#03 – Soft

 

Soft—his kisses and hands and even his body as he presses her down onto the featherbed and settles between her thighs—everything about him and this moment is soft.

 

*****

 

#04 – Pain

 

So she relishes the pain when it comes after the first push, clings to it to remember what all this is about.

 

*****

 

#05 – Potatoes

 

The last meal she'll have within Winterfell's Great Hall in gods’ know how long and all she can do is frown at her plate; Lyanna's never liked potatoes.

  
*****

 

#06 – Rain

 

She tries not to take the pouring rain that greets her upon her arrival at Storm's End as a sign, but it's hard.

 

*****

 

#07 – Chocolate

 

The Essosi sweet melts on her tongue and, were she anyone else, Lyanna would blush shyly as the appreciative moan rumbles in her chest.

 

*****

 

#08 – Happiness

 

She doesn't, though, Lyanna meets her husband's eyes and thanks him, willing herself not to return his happy grin.

 

*****

 

#09 – Telephone

 

She wishes there were a way to communicate with her brothers immediately, a device that allowed her to forgo sending a raven and wait days for its return.

 

*****

 

#10 – Ears

 

Robert presses his ear to her rounding belly, barely a bump as their child begins to grow, hoping to be present for every little thing, and she lets him.

 

*****

  
#11 – Name

 

“How do you like the name Jon, if it's a boy,” it is a question though it doesn't sound like it, but Lyanna nods and lets him cradle her to his chest.

 

*****

 

#12 – Sensual

 

She thinks there must be something wrong with her if she's finding the curve of his neck to be  _ sensual. _

 

*****

 

#13 - Death

 

The scream dies in her throat before she's even aware of it; Lyanna struggles to catch her breath and is thankful for his hand rubbing circles on her back, soothing, but mostly just hopes these dreams of her death mean nothing of what's to come.

 

*****

 

#14 - Sex

 

She had thought he would refuse her now that she’s finally with child, but Robert is as eager to bed her as if it were the first time.

 

*****

 

#15 - Touch

 

She doesn’t know where this desire to touch him  _ always _ is coming from, but Lyanna wants it and  _ doesn’t want it to stop. _

  
*****

 

#16 - Weakness

 

Wonders if it’s a weakness on her part, allowing her defenses crumble in the face of his charm.

 

*****

 

#17 - Tears

 

With a wretched scream she slumps back, hot tears running down her cheeks; a loud cry is the last thing she hears before unconsciousness claims her.

  
  


*****

 

#18 - Speed

 

Then she's falling, falling,  _ falling _ at an alarming speed; she crashes.

 

*****

 

#19 - Wind

 

The wind soothes her fevered skin, but nothing soothes  _ her _ more than having her son in her arms.

 

*****

 

#20 - Freedom   
  


“It’ll be a short ride, I promise,” she says, mounting her destrier, smiling despite Robert’s frown, eager to  _ feel _ the freedom riding has always given her.

 

*****

 

#21 - Life

 

Her husband, luckily,  _ gets it, _ gets that this is an integral part of her life and  _ who she is; _ his frowns melts as he cradles their son closer to him and tells her to have fun.

 

*****

 

#22 - Jealousy

 

She ignores the bold and appreciative looks that ladies and maids alike give her husband, ignores the ugly feeling twisting in her guts and the desire draw a sword  _ and lunge. _

 

*****

 

#23 - Hands

 

Instead she keeps a hand on Robert's knee and leans closer into him, placing a kiss to Jon's head as he babbles happily in his father’s lap, and resolving to enjoy the grand celebration of his first nameday.

 

*****

 

#24 - Taste

 

Later, after their guests have been shown to their chambers and their son sleeps in the nursery, Lyanna will chase the taste of summerwine in her husband's mouth with her tongue as they tumble onto her bed.

 

*****

 

#25 - Devotion

 

“I love you,” he whispers and, lingering in that place between dreams and reality, Lyanna does not doubt his words nor his devotion.

  
*****

 

#26 - Forever

 

Robert watches his wife and son play in the courtyard and knows he could do this forever if it were possible.

 

*****

 

#27 - Blood

 

“I missed my moon blood again,” she tells him, no mentions of seeing the maester to confirm her unspoken words, but there’s no need, he simply laughs and pulls her into his arms.

 

*****

 

#28 - Sickness

 

This second pregnancy is harder on her than the first and that makes him feel useless and helpless, knowing he can't do anything to soothe these bouts of sickness that assault her every morning.

 

*****

 

#29 - Melody

 

Robert isn’t aware of remembering Grandmother Rhaelle until he finds himself humming to Jon the same melody that used to lull him to sleep.

 

*****

 

#30 - Star   
  


For weeks, not a single star could be seen in the night’s sky, nor the sun in the day, darkened clouds rolling and rumbling and promising the coming of a big storm.

 

*****

 

#31 - Home

 

Tomorrow, he would have to ride out to knock some sense into a pair of his warring bannermen, a journey that would take him a moon’s turn at most, and Robert is, for the first time in his life, not looking forward to leaving his home.

 

*****

 

#32 - Confusion

 

“It won’t take long,” he says, more to his confused two-year-old son than his wife, since Lyanna knows this needs to be done but Jon is much too young to understand why his father must leave him, “I’ll be back before you know it, Jon.”

 

*****

 

#33 - Fear

 

It’s completely irrational, this fear clawing at him, but the farther away he rides from Storm’s End the more it grows; Robert resolves to shake it off.

 

*****

 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

 

The sky lights up sporadically, rumbling loud and ominous and as Robert had predicted, while he literally knocks some sense into thick and unruly skulls, the storms unleashes all its fury upon his lands.

 

*****

 

#35 - Bonds   
  


There used to be a time when he enjoyed this, the flowing ale and cheers and women that abound in the aftermath of solving disputes, the chance to bond with those lords sworn to him, but Robert cannot find his enjoyment now, not with the bad feeling taking root in his gut.

 

*****

 

#36 - Market

 

And it’s at that very moment, in that rundown tavern in the middle of a small market, a stop on the way back home, that he gets the dreaded news.

 

*****

 

#37 - Technology

 

_ Accident, accident, a fucking accident, _ is all he can think as he urges his horse to go faster,  _ faster, _ wishing he possessed something, some kind of technology that would allow him to tear through the heavy rain and the wind so he can get back home  _ right now. _

 

*****

 

#38 - Gift

 

Robert wonders, as his horse crosses the gates in a haste, if the gods would be this cruel as to take away the greatest gift they’d given him in his life.

 

*****

 

#39 - Smile

 

But the gods decide to spare him the suffering, for now at least, and he smiles at the sight that greets him upon stumbling into his lady’s chambers, at his happy son and his  _ Lyanna, _ with bandages on her arm and bruises on her face, but indisputably  _ well. _

 

*****

 

#40 - Innocence   
  


“It’s so different from snow storms,” says Lyanna, softly so their son won’t wake up, and gazes out the windows in something akin to wonder, looking almost as innocent as Jon when discovering new things.

 

*****

 

#41 - Completion

 

Her volatile moods, more than anything else, have Robert wishing for this pregnancy to come to an end.

 

*****

 

#42 - Clouds

 

The dark clouds give the promise of another big storm and, excited, Robert tells Jon all that he should expect.

 

*

 

#43 - Sky

 

But as sky opens and unleashes its fury upon them, Jon cries and hides his face in Lyanna's neck, though the baby inside her belly seems to finally be at ease.

 

*****

 

#44 - Heaven

 

“Do you think we'll be together in the afterlife, Robert?”

 

*****

 

#45 - Hell

 

“If I can believe my parents are, I can believe we will, too,” he says after a while, ignoring the sinister thoughts that seem to plague his wife as of late, and tries to joke, “provided I'm not sent straight to the deepest of hells for all the fun I've had in my life.”

 

*****

  
#46 - Sun

 

Their second child comes amidst shouts and wails, with a head full of black curls and blue-grey eyes and a powerful set of lungs, in a bright sunny day.

 

*****

 

#47 - Moon

 

A little girl that has them all in awe as if she'd hung the moon in the sky herself.

 

*****

 

#48 - Waves

 

And then, one night, with the sound of crashing waves drifting through the open windows, Lyanna rolls over and curls around him, pressing her face into his neck, after years of hoping and wishing and waiting, she says,  _ “I think I love you.” _

 

*****

 

#49 - Hair

 

Robert remembers his father telling him once as he ruffled his hair,  _ the seed is strong, _ yet now he wonders what he'd have said upon seeing all six of his children now, with their Stark or Baratheon coloring when it's not a mix of both.

 

*****

 

#50 - Supernova

  
When the red comet strikes across the sky, and rumors of  _ dragons _ begin circulating the realm, Robert kisses Lyanna for giving him a seventh child, a silver-haired and violet-eyed baby girl, who his wife chooses to name  _ Rhaelle. _


End file.
